


Walk A Little Closer

by Pameluke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3 Things, Brooklyn, Dating, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Magnus Bane's past, Making Out In Public, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Slice of Life, The Banehawk, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: Nothing beats a late-night stroll through the city.





	Walk A Little Closer

ONE.

The whole way back, their arms keep brushing together, knuckles bumping into each other’s hands, shoulders knocking against each other. They’re waiting at a stoplight, just to have an excuse to stand close together, even though there’s no traffic and they could cross easily. For a second, Magnus’ hand on his lower back seems to be burning through his clothes, even though the touch is light and barely there. Then the light turns green and they’re walking again, Magnus’ hand slipping away, only to brush his lower arm a couple of steps later.

Tension is brewing under his skin, growing every time they touch, until Alec has to stop himself from clenching his hands in an attempt to control himself. To stop himself from reaching for Magnus, from pulling him closer to kiss him until they’re both out of breath.

Instead, he walks next to Magnus, aware of every breath he takes, aware of every time they touch, aware of the smallest inclination in his voice.

He’s always aware of Magnus. He’s been aware of him since the day they met. That never stopped. There's so much heat and fire to him. Alec wants to be consumed by Magnus, until Magnus is all he can see, all he can feel, taste and know. Magnus is a volcano of sheer power and unbridled beauty, somehow contained within one man. He’s impossible to ignore, and Alec has never wanted to. 

He still knows Magnus, even after their fights. Knows the way he moves his fingers to his ears when he’s nervous, the way he holds himself still even when moving, the way his hands hold all that power and yet never falter. The way he’s walking next to Alec without really touching him and yet touching him all the time. It's familiar, but Magnus' hesitance is jarring at the same time. It’s so unlike him, so unlike them. Magnus’ hesitation is a stark reminder of their separation, that they had been no longer together in the ways that mattered. It makes Alec hesitate in return. He can't seem to be close enough, but he has no idea how to be closer.

It reminds him of the walk after their first date. When they were both so caught up in thoughts they walked home in near silence, tension fraught between them. It’s a different tension this time, one born out of shared history rather than the lack of it, but it’s tension nonetheless.

Alec hates it.

He hasn’t felt at ease in his own skin since Magnus walked away from him in the Institute. He feels better now–he trusts Magnus, believes him at his word that they’re okay, that they’ll be okay–but it still doesn’t feel okay.

They're like one of the puzzle pieces Max used to chew on as a toddler; the pieces used to fit, you can see where they're supposed to go, but it's all a little wonky.

Alec believes they can fit again, that they'll make it work and survive this like they survived all the misery of the past couple of months. He has to believe that, has no idea how to be whole anymore without Magnus in his life. He simply hasn't figured out how yet.

But they have time now. With Valentine and Sebastian dead they have time to rebuild. Time to heal.

"We have time," Alec mutters to himself. His words stop Magnus in his tracks, right before the crosswalk that’ll bring them to the loft. He smiles a little at Alec, but the look on his face is pensive.

“I know we have a lot to talk about, figure all this out.” Alec waves between them, then to the air to stress that there’s so much more to talk about. He takes a deep breath, grabs Magnus’ hand, twines their fingers together. “But tonight, I just want to enjoy your company. Be happy, with you, together.”

Magnus smiles, wiggles with his shoulders a little. The movement brings him closer, even though Alec doesn’t actually see him step closer, distracted as he is by the gold lapels on his shoulders catching the light. Magnus’ kiss is soft, a barely there press of his lips, but he lingers. He keeps Alec in place with two fingers on Alec’s deflect rune, his other hand still warm in Alec’s hand.

“What would you like to do?” Magnus asks, voice husky enough to be an invitation.

Alec wants to follow up on it, wants to hide away in Magnus’ loft, get rid of their clothes and kiss and lick every part of Magnus’ naked skin, until he feels like his again. Until he feels like he belongs with Magnus once more.

But this moment, Magnus holding his hand and smiling at him, standing close enough so he can feel his breaths on his lips, this moment feels like they’re finally them again. Alec isn’t ready yet for that to end. He wants to savor this, remember it so he doesn’t make the same mistakes again.

“I’d like you to take me home,” he says, making Magnus smirk and arch a brow. “But maybe we can take the scenic route?”

Magnus leans back a little, looks Alec in the eyes. He nods slowly, squeezes Alec’s hand. “We can do that,” Magnus says. “Brooklyn can be beautiful at night.”

“Why don't you show me.”

Magnus doesn’t say anything else, just starts walking, still holding Alec’s hand.

It’s a beautiful night to walk beside the one you love.

  
  


TWO.

“All’s fair in love and bar-games,” Magnus says, still grinning. His smile lights up his entire face, and Alec can't help but smile back. Seeing Magnus happy and carefree like this warms him deep inside, like a fire is lit in his stomach, a fire made of happiness and love.

Alec needs to move, needs to do something to deal with this feeling, before it bursts out of him. “Okay,” he says and grabs Magnus’ hand, starting the familiar way home from the Hunter’s Moon.

Magnus pokes him in the side, brow arched, but still smiling. "You admit defeat just like that? Okay?"

“Well, I figure this is a bit of both, so yeah, okay.”

Magnus stops, pulls Alec to a halt as well. He’s chuckling now. “A little bit of both, huh?”

“Yes.” If there’s one thing Alec is certain of, it’s that everything that happens between him and Magnus has to do with love.

Magnus pulls Alec closer by his hand, only lets go to put his hands on Alec’s chest and kisses him. They’re standing in the middle of the sidewalk but Alec doesn’t care. All he cares about is Magnus’ breath on his lips, his fingers sliding along his collar, the way Magnus’ necklaces press into his chest.

When they part, Alec is, as always, a little breathless, stomach awash with butterflies, as if this is their first kiss instead of the hundred-something.

Magnus is still smiling, hand cradling Alec’s jaw, pinky stroking his deflection rune. “A kiss for the victor.” He winks, making it clear he considers himself the victor in this situation. Alec kisses him back, stepping forward. If losing means having to kiss his boyfriend, he doesn't mind losing at all. "A victory like that earns at least three kisses," he says, before kissing Magnus again, using his tongue to open Magnus' lips. They're both a little breathless when they part. Magnus looks particularly smug while he wraps his arm around Alec’s waist, still smirking while they continue their walk home.

Victory looks good on Magnus, is the thing. The neon lights of the streets are reflected on his jewelry and the glitter he's wearing on his skin, painting him in bright pinks and blues, like a galaxy is mirrored on his skin.

He’s still smirking a little, his left hand dancing while he tells tales of famous people he hustled. “The upside of the 70s was that everyone was hallucinating half of the time. Especially rock stars who knew how to get the good stuff. I never even had to use any magic to trick Keith, he would only need the suggestion of it, and he believed everything I needed him to."

Alec nods. “You’re always quite magical.”

Magnus pokes him in the side again. “You sap.”

Alec doesn’t deny the accusation, it’s often true after all. He does use Magnus’ poking to catch his hand and pull Magnus close. He takes two steps back, pulling Magnus with him, until his back hits the wall of a building. Alec slides his hands up Magnus’ arms, feels the strength of him through the heavy fabric of his jacket. Magnus is backlit, streetlight turning his mohawk into a New York halo. He's never looked more magical and powerful than in this moment.

Magnus licks his lips. “Are you getting frisky with me?”

“I might be,” Alec says, reaching for Magnus’ belt, pulling him closer until he can finally kiss Magnus' smiling mouth. He tangles his hand in Magnus' necklaces, keeps him close like that.

It's heated right away, Magnus' hands finding their way under Alec's shirt, fingers pressing into his lower back. He pushes against the inside of Alec's leg, so he can step between Alec's thighs, be even closer. Alec doesn't feel the cold of the wall behind him, doesn't see the other people making their way home. The only thing he sees and feels is Magnus. His warmth that seeps into Alec's skin everywhere they're touching. His strength, the way his leg pushes up against Alec's, the way his arms cradle Alec's sides. The scent he's wearing tonight mingled with the taste of alcohol on his lips. The sound he makes before he bites on Alec's bottom lip, nails scratching the skin of his back a little.

Alec groans in return, drops Magnus' necklaces to glide his hands over Magnus' chest, to his shoulders and neck, pulling him even closer until they're chest to chest. He cradles Magnus' head while he deepens the kiss, fingers moving through the short hair on the side. It's his favorite thing about Magnus' new haircut: how spiky it looks compared to how soft the shaved hair is when he runs his fingers through it. He can't stop touching it. He spent an hour this morning just kissing Magnus in bed like this, running his fingers through Magnus's hair, and it'd been the best morning he'd had in a while.

This kiss isn't languid like that however, but heated and hungry. One of Magnus' hands has made it down the back of Alec's pants, fingers flexing on his ass. The other he's using to pull up Alec's thigh until it's cradling Magnus' hip. Magnus is grinding against Alec in an unsteady rhythm. They're both hard, seeking pressure wherever they can find it.

Alec wants to be naked, wants to feel Magnus against his naked skin, wants to feel him all over his body. A bed could be nice too, but is honestly optional; at this point, he'd be fine with the loft floor. But he doesn't want to break the kiss, doesn't want to let go of Magnus even for a second.

Magnus groans, bites Alec's lip again, but then pulls away.

"No, wait," Alec protests, panting. He slides his hands down to Magnus' waist, pulls him close again, pushing with the inside of his knee on Magnus' ass for emphasis. "Don't want to stop," he mumbles against Magnus' lips. Alec kisses Magnus' responding smile away, sweeps in with his tongue.

They've finally found a rhythm, Alec following Magnus' lead grinding their cocks together, his hand bunched in Magnus' jacket. His entire universe is reduced to Magnus' lips on his, and the heat where their cocks are pressed together. He's so warm, Magnus is so close. His toes are curling with how close he is, the arousal like a wave crashing over his skin.

"Get a room!" a woman yells, her voice sharp enough to break Alec's trance.

Magnus steps back, lets go of Alec's leg, hand slipping out of Alec's pants. "Fuck," he breathes out, fingers nipping the bridge of his nose.

Alec is breathing hard, feels hot all over, but cold where Magnus' body was pressed against his.

"I forgot we were in public," Magnus says eventually, when he's no longer panting. He looks a little disheveled, jacket askew and hair mussed, cock obviously straining his pants.

Alec wants to kiss him all over again. He reaches for Magnus, to pull him close again, until he breaks off the movement when he remembers the woman. "Me too," he says. "Got carried away."

Magnus smirks at him, and he looks so self-satisfied that Alec can't help but roll his eyes, even if he's still blushing at the idea of being seen like this.

"Should I carry you away to our home?" Magnus suggests, gesturing as if he's drawing a portal.

Alec snorts, then has to laugh when Magnus' smirk widens into an actual grin. "You can do better," he says. He reaches for Magnus, manages to hook a finger into his belt, and pulls him closer so he can kiss that grin. Magnus keeps smiling against his lips, making the kiss a little sloppy.

Alec's still uncomfortably hard in his pants, but the urgency is gone for now, and he's all too aware of their surroundings. Alec nudges Magnus' cheek with his, sucks on Magnus' bottom lip a little, slowly licks the seem of his top lip. But the kisses don't turn heated, instead, they stay filled with mirth and joy and affection. Kisses of love, Alec thinks.

"Should we continue our walk?" Magnus asks, pretending to straighten Alec's shirt, but mostly just petting his stomach.

Alec wouldn't mind the walk, but they've only made it a third of the way so far, and he's not sure he can keep his hands to himself that long. "Next time, maybe. You can do your thing," he says, waving his hand in a little circle.

Magnus smiles. "As you wish." He waves behind them, pulls Alec to him by his shirt. They kiss while they stumble through the portal, Alec's hand already on the buttons of Magnus' pants.

Sometimes walking is overrated.

  
  


THREE.

“Shall I draw a portal, or do you prefer to walk?” Magnus asks when they leave the restaurant.

The food had been great, the little restaurant not too crowded, and the waitress had been kind but kept her distance. Magnus was as riveting as always. So far, the evening has been perfect, so Alec doesn’t want it to end yet. “Let’s walk,” he says, and takes Magnus’ hand.

Ever since their first date–and even more since their reconciliation at the Hunter's Moon–Alec enjoys these walks home after a date the most. Walking next to Magnus, arms brushing, holding his hand. Enjoying the New York evenings while the weather still allows it. Taking their time to be quiet together.

Often Magnus will tell him little anecdotes about places they pass where he'd done something outrageous in the roaring 20s, or something scandalous in the 70s. It’s like Alec is getting to know him all over again, Magnus never running out of history to share. The city doesn’t look the same anymore, now that he sees Magnus everywhere. It looks brighter, more colorful, a little bit more magical.

Occasionally, Alec will tell a story of his own. “I never figured out how the old lady knew Jace was there, but she hit him right in his face with her purse. Blind as a bat, but she packed quite a punch for a Mundane. Jace needed-“ Alec breaks himself off when he feels Magnus suddenly freeze beside him.

Alec immediately scans the street and the buildings around them for threat assessment, but he can’t see or sense any danger. It’s a quiet night in Brooklyn, no demons afoot, nor any obnoxious drunken rambling mundanes. Magnus’ body language isn’t tense either, just serious.

“Everything okay?”

Magnus shakes his head a little, lifts his hand helplessly at the brownstone he’s looking at.  "Cat used to help mundanes dying of AIDS here in the 80s," is all he says.

He looks smaller than usual, shoulders hunched a little. Magnus seems larger than life most of the time, but now he looks sad and weary. Carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Alec wants to help him bear some of that weight, lighten his load, but he can never quite figure out how. It’s not that Magnus gets like this often, but when he does, his sadness feels so deep and vast to Alec, it’s hard to grasp.

So he simply holds Magnus' hand, pulls him into his side, and looks at the brownstone with him. Lets Magnus remember for a while.

"She's always been so much stronger than me," Magnus says eventually, leaning into Alec. "It's a terrible thing, to be able to wield all this power, have all this magic at hand, and still be powerless to truly help."

Alec wraps his arm around Magnus' shoulders. "She couldn't heal them?"

Magnus shakes his head. "She could only ease their suffering. Magic can't eradicate Mundane disease. It's not a poison you can remove. Not a wound you can close. It's a body fighting for survival and failing. And even if she could manage to pull someone through, 20 others died in the time it cost her. It was a massacre. Still is elsewhere in the world.”

Magnus sighs, wraps his arm around Alec's waist, fingers dipping into Alec's back pocket. "I don't bother much with mundanes generally, there's little I can do for them, but Cat kept coming back. Still works as a nurse in a hospital even now."

“Oh,” Alec says. He hadn't known. A terrible thing indeed, to have to watch people die and be unable to help them. "I'm sorry."

“In a way, they were my people. We danced, we drank, we fucked, we said screw it to a world that didn’t want us. But they died and the only thing I could do was stand on the sideline and watch.” Magnus swallows.

Alec pulls Magnus’ closer slowly, wraps his arms around him and hugs him. There’s nothing he can say or do to make this better, but he can hold him, make him feel he’s not alone.

They stand like that for a long time. Eventually, Magnus breaks away, taking a deep breath to steady himself. “I shouldn’t be this maudlin, we were having a nice date. You shouldn’t let me ruin it.”

Before Alec can disagree, Magnus has already grabbed his hand and started walking again, forcing Alec to follow his rather brisk pace.

“You aren’t maudlin, you’re sad. That’s okay,” Alec tries. He squeezes Magnus’ fingers and is relieved when Magnus squeezes back. “Remembering things like this is important, I think. So, if you want to, or if you need to, you can always share your painful memories with me. I can’t really help, but I can always listen. And I will always hold you when you’re sad.”

The corner of Magnus’ moves up a little. “I know,” he says, voice quiet and husky. “Thanks.” He slows down, back to their usual pace. His shoulders remain tense, his movements lacking the usual flair and fluidity.

“Besides, no date could ever be ruined as long as you’re there.”

Magnus side-eyes him a little. “Pretty sure that time we ran into three goblins with demon-pox before we made it to the actual restaurant counts as a ruined date.”

“Nope,” Alec says, letting his p pop. “That was kind of fun.” He thinks about it for a moment. “Maybe Fray could ruin a date, but she’d really have to do her worst.”

Magnus snorts this time, knocks his shoulder against Alec’s. Mission accomplished.

“Take me home, Alexander,” Magnus says. He lifts the hand he’s holding, presses a kiss on Alec’s knuckles. “I’d like to make a happy memory tonight.”

Alec is all too happy to comply, so he tucks Magnus’ hand in the crook of his arm, and walks them home.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a throw-away line about Cat taking care of AIDS patients from The Last Stand Of The New York Institute, a story from the Bane Chronicles. Otherwise, this is completely show canon, since I've never read the books.
> 
> Thanks to Malin for the lovely feedback, beta-work, and beating this into shape.
> 
> Come talk shadowhunters with me [on tumblr](http://janoda.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/janoda)! It's a long, long hiatus and I have a lot of feelings and love to chat :D


End file.
